The present invention is directed toward a hand held mirror with a movable handle and, more particularly, to such a mirror which is adapted to be pivoted about a handle so that objects can be viewed behind a person while holding the handle directly in front of himself in an upright vertical position.
Hand held mirrors are well known in the art. Heretofore, if a user of such a hand held mirror desired to utilize the same to obtain a view behind himself, he would have to position the mirror to his right or left and turn his head accordingly. Existing hand held mirrors do not allow the user of the same to hold the handle directly out in front of himself in an upright position and obtain a view from behind.